Undying Love
by ouranandsuzakulover68
Summary: A Harima/Yakumo/Mikoto pairing. I'm terrible at summaries.


Chapter 1

The two sides in the survival game had been cut down to 1 for the Play, and 2 for the Coffee Shop.

With Harima

"I've got you now."

"Well then, why don't you finish it?"

"Now isn't the right time."

Harima had Mikoto pinned down, with a perfect opportunity to kill her. Mikoto started to cry and Harima asked,"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that you're going to kill me, and that we love each other."

Before Harima could say anything, Hanai appeared, "I will win the fight for the Coffee Shop team!" He stopped talking when he heard two clicks.

"What?" He said.

""Don't try to hurt Harima." A voice behind Hanai said. He whirled around to see Yakumo aiming a gun at him. A second click made him turn around and he saw Mikoto aim her gun at him.

"Just tell me, how." He asked Yakumo.

Flashback

"Harima isn't here?" Yakumo said as she walked away from his house, "I wanted to talk to him about Eri, she is really ruining Mikoto's and my relationship with him."

Yakumo was walking back home when she heard gunshots.

"What? A firefight in this school? Some could be hurt." Yakumo said as she ran in only to find Akira.

"What's going on?"

"They're playing a survival game, didn't Temna tell you?"

"No, she didn't say anything, except something about a play."

"Well, I guess I'll tell you. There are three teams, each wanting something different for the cultural fair. There is the Coffee Shop team, led by Hanai, the Play team, led by Harima, and the Band team led by, well I don't think they actually have a leader."

"Give me a gun."

"What?"

"I have to protect Harima."

"Sure, I guess you could."

"Isn't it against the rules?"

"I made up the rules, and truth be told, I have no problem with you entering."

End Flashback

"I'm sorry."

"Why did you betray me Mikoto?"

Flashback

Mikoto was walking home by herself on a rainy day. She had forgotten her umbrella at home and now had to walk home in the rain. She shivered as the freezing rain struck her skin repeatedly.

"I wish I lived closer to the school."

"Are you all right?"

Mikoto whirled around to see Harima.

"Here, get under my umbrella, you shouldn't be walking around without an umbrella in the rain."

She got under the umbrella and rested her head on Harima's shoulder.

"Thanks." She whispered. He put a protective arm around her and she melted into the warm embrace. "Why do I feel so relaxed around him, I mean, it's not like I like him or his … Ahh! Bad thoughts!" Mikoto blushed as her mind played out different scenarios with Harima and herself.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong!"

"You don't look well, are you sick?"

"Now that you mention it, I didn't exactly feel well in the morning."

"Maybe you should stay with me and I'll take care of you."

"Really?"

"Sure, why not?" Harima asked as he gave a warm smile.

"Okay then, I guess I will." She replied.

"Yes, now's my chance!" She thought.

"First, I have to pick someone else up."

The two walked over to where Temna lived.

"This is Temna's house! Even after all this time, he still has feelings for her." Mikoto thought sadly.

Harima rang the doorbell and, to Mikoto's surprise, Yakumo answered the door.

"Hi Harima." Yakumo said shyly.

"So Temna was actually right?"

"Are you ready to work on the manga?" Harima asked.

Yakumo merely nodded in reply. "Oh, that's why he came here first? I still have a chance with him then." Mikoto thought.

"Oh hi Harima, what a coincidence we came here at the same time huh?"

"Oh great, it's Eri, my only real competition." Both Yakumo and Mikoto thought, neither realizing that they both had feelings for Harima.

Harima's House

"Did you finish that panel? Yakumo are you asleep?"

No reply. "Oh well, I guess we can finish tomorrow." Harima picked up Yakumo and carried her into his bed where both Mikoto and Eri were sleeping.

"Wait, why did I bring Eri with me?" Harima thought to himself, "Oh well, too late now." He undressed and slipped into the bed with only his boxers.

Mikoto sat up and pulled off her clothes, as did Eri. Harima tried to scramble out of the bed, but was held down by a surprisingly strong hand that belonged to a now naked Yakumo.

"Don't leave."

Harima was taken by surprise as Eri pulled him into a passionate kiss. He pulled himself away and backed up, only to run into Mikoto.

"How did you get here?"

"Shh, don't talk." She told him. She wrapped her legs around his back and pulled him into her. Harima worked his way down her body with his tongue. He stopped at her breasts and started to suck and lick them. Mikito moaned in pleasure and Eri pouted.

"Why does she get all of the fun?"Eri asked. Yakumo merely stayed off to the side.

"Look, frankly, I don't like you that much. So the thought of me having sex with you is disturbing"

"I hate you!" Eri stormed out of the room."

Harima moaned and looked down to see that somehow, Yakumo had gotten his clothes off without him noticing and was now licking and sucking on his exposed dick. Without warning, Harima came in Yakumo's mouth and the three of them collapsed in a sweaty heap.

"I love both of you." Harima said.

End Flashback

"I'm sorry, but I have to end this trip down memory lane." Hanai shouted. He drew his gun and shot at Harima. Mikoto grabbed Harima's gun and pulled him out of the line of fire as Yakumo took aim and fired. Hanai quivered for a second, then fell on the floor in a pool of his own blood.

The Next Day

Cultural Fair

"Where's Mikoto?" Akira asked when she realized that her friend hadn't returned since Harima requested her.

"I last saw her with Harima." Temna told her.

"Well go find her!"

"Okay." Temna left to go find the two.

Outside

"Won't anyone see us?" Yakumo asked.

"No, it's okay." Harima assured her.

"If you're sure."

"Well, are we going to get started? I'm not going to get caught by Akira for nothing." Mikoto asked.

With Temna

"Where could she be?" Temna thought to herself.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a girl with sort of short blue hair that goes down to her shoulders, an apron over a school uniform, and is with a guy wearing sunglasses?" She asked a two random people off the street.

"What?" One guy turned around, and to her surprise, it was Kevin. The other turned around and it was none other than Saji, Kevin's right hand man and best friend.

"Kevin? Saji? Why are you here?"

"Well, apparently hosts are culture so the rest of the guys (and girls) made me come with Saji. Anyways, to answer your question, I think I did see a girl like that, except she was with your sister as well as that guy." Kevin answered.

"What would she want with Yakumo and Harima?"

"Umm, I'm not entirely sure, but I'm guessing a three-way."

"What?"

"Uhh, well you see…" Kevin tried to explain to Temna what a three-way actually was, but it looked like the message wasn't getting through.

"Okay, do you know how parents get a baby?" Saji asked.

"Yup."

"They do the same thing, except that they have three people."

"They have three people write letters to the stork?"

Kevin smacked his head. Temna was more oblivious than he had thought.

"Look, just follow me." Saji told her.

They walked around until they heard some moaning.

"You might want to stay here." Kevin told Temna.

"It's okay, I'll just go with you."

"All right, but don't blame me for letting you see this."

The three walked over to where they thought they had heard the moaning from. It was an extra room in the tea club. Kevin pulled the door open and saw the three still tangled together.

"Ohhh, so this is a three-way. I get it now!"

Yakumo couldn't help but blush when she saw the three looking at them in such a compromising position.

"Hey Mikoto was it? You're needed back at the coffee shop." Kevin said, stopping to try to remember the girl's name.

"Right."

"I'll close the door now." Kevin told them.

After he closed the door Temna asked, "So is that how babies are made?"

At Yakumo and Temna's Home

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"Kevin and Saji taught me about how babies are made. They're made through something called 'sex'. Of course, I don't know what that means, but Saji told me that it might be better for me to find out myself." Temna told Yakumo.

"You must really like Harima." Temna said.

"Oh, right." Yakumo blushed as she thought about him.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"You always blush when you're near him or are thinking about him."

That only made Yakumo blush even more.

At Harima's House

"You went all the way, way to go!" Kevin told Harima.

"But seriously, you messed up today, I mean, you ended up being the princess in the play and we caught you in the act." Saji added.

"At least you didn't have Yakumo do anything under those covers right?" Kevin asked.

"Well, you see." Harima started.

"Man, you're just disgusting. You made that poor girl into your slave." Saji told him.

"Wait, it's not like that."

"That's what they all say."Kevin said.

"What about that other girl? I heard that you stole her from that Aso guy." Saji said.

"Yeah, it's disgusting that you stole her from that guy, they were a pretty good couple, and you had to break it up."

Harima sighed, there was no point in arguing with them now.


End file.
